1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to drinking vessels and, more particularly, to drinking vessels which will tip over if positioned on the bottom surface thereof unless a specially adapted coaster is utilized to maintain the drinking vessel in an upright position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many drinking containers are known which include a bottom designed to maintain the container in an upright position and which have an upwardly extending cylindrical portion for retaining the contents. The planar bottom surfaces are designed to come to rest contiguously upon another planar support surface when the drinking container is not held by an individual. If a sufficient force is subjected upon the container at anyone of a number of different angles, the planar surface of the drinking container will become disengaged from the planar support surface causing the container to tip over and discharge the contents.
Other drinking vessels are also known which attempt to preclude spillage of the contents contained therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,767 discloses a drinking container having an arcuate bottom which contains weighting for self-righting the container in the event that a force is subjected upon the container which is sufficient to cause the container to tip over. This type of drinking container requires that a false bottom be disposed within the cylindrical portion of the cup to maintain the weighting in the bottom of the drinking container.
Heretofore, there are no drinking containers which will tip over if placed directly upon a planar surface. Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to provide a drinking container which cannot be positioned solely upon a planar support surface without spilling the contents thereof. For instance, when it is desired that an individual, such as an infant, drink the entire amount of liquid originally placed in the drinking container, the present invention would be useful. Unless all of the liquid has been consumed, the drinking container cannot be put down without spilling the contents. The detachability and specific way the drinking vessel and coaster fit together serve the additional function of teaching hand and eye coordination. Additionally, the drinking vessel of the present invention is useful as a novelty item for a practical joke where it is desirable that someone be forced to hold onto their drinking vessel so as to not spill the contents.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a drinking vessel which will spill the contents thereof, unless substantially all of the liquid contained therein has been consumed or otherwise emptied from the containment area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide in combination a drinking vessel having a substantially arcuate bottom surface and a specially adapted coaster for detachably maintaining the drinking vessel in an upright position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a selectively interconnecting drinking vessel and coaster arrangement which enhances the hand and eye coordination of small children.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drinking vessel which can be used to effectuate a practical joke.